


BTS - Creature Comforts (Jimin x Ara)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [102]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Minor bickering. Flirting.We imagine this taking place a few months after the events of Jimin and Ara’s scenario in ‘They use sex toys with their girlfriend’ and shortly before his military enlistment.We wanted to show some moments between the members and their girlfriends that may not seem grand or important in the long run, but that highlight some of the conversations they might have in private. We also don’t want to shy away from some of the arguments, disagreements or bickering that might take place. More couples to follow soon.Find Jimin's fics in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247419306/bts-jimins-headcanon-universe-fics
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 2





	BTS - Creature Comforts (Jimin x Ara)

The full clothes stand which partially blocked the entrance to the living room caught his attention as soon as he closed the front door, its sides overflowing with damp laundry. He wondered why it was in the hall, before noticing the portable heater which had been placed precariously close to a dangling sleeve. Its presence made his heart skip unexpectedly, realising it meant Ara was home. The lack of noise from the adjoining sitting room told him she was likely in the bedroom and the urge to go straight to her was overwhelming, but he took the time to switch off the electrical device, sensing she had forgotten about it and not wanting to risk a fire. As he straightened, his eyes were drawn to a pink garment folded over the edge of the rack; the tiny logo embroidered on the pocket instantly recognisable. His mouth dropped open in a silent gasp and dropping his shoulder bag on the floor, he unhooked the material, heading down the hall. 

“Ara?” Twisting the door knob and pushing into the bedroom, he called out her name, eyes fixed on the long-sleeved shirt which he held at arm’s length, as though the bundle of fabric were covered in bugs. “What happened?” He asked.

She looked up from the duvet where she was laying outstretched on her side, a hard-backed book resting on the pillow in front of her. “Oh.” Noticing his entrance, she sat up at once, curling her bare legs to prop up her slender body.

Jimin looked from the shirt to his girlfriend who blushed in response, raising her hands from her covered lap to her face. “I’m sorry…” She cringed, placing her palms flat on her eyes for a moment before removing them with a grimace. “I saw the laundry basket was full and wanted to be helpful.”

“It’s my favourite shirt!” He exclaimed with exasperation as he drew it to his body and turned the garment over in his hands. Its once pristinely white colour was now stained to a rose-hued blush. 

“I know…I really am sorry.” She groaned. “I thought it was all your clothes, but there was something red in the basket.” 

Her cheeks remained pink as she shifted position on the bed, adjusting the trim of her low-cut dress to protect her modesty as she looked at him. While the ruined shirt had been a shock, he could see she had meant well by washing the clothes which he had so carelessly left strung around the apartment in her absence, and couldn’t be angry with her. He took a deep breath.

“What was it?” He asked with curiosity, voice softening as he discarded the shirt on the edge of the duvet and crawled to sit beside her.

She hesitated for a moment, before shaking her head. “You don’t want to know.”

A sly grin crept onto his face. “Now I do…”

Her hands once more rose to her face, clutching her cheeks in embarrassment. “It was one of my thongs.” She admitted quietly, prompting Jimin to grin widely, his eyes wrinkling at the corners as he stroked her bare knee gently. 

“Well, I guess they’re pretty tiny…” He teased.

“Shut up.” A matching smile grew on her face as she placed her hand on top of his. It was obvious she was feeling bashful about the whole situation as well as a little deflated, having admitted to him on a number of occasions that she sometimes found it hard to complete daily chores around the house, often becoming distracted or accidentally breaking something. Once, while sweeping up the large shards of a shattered glass on her hands and knees in the kitchen she had broke down in tears and, through the sobs, declared to him that she was failing as an adult. 

Jimin let it drop and, leaning forward, kissed her cheek gently. He could feel its heat radiating from the surface of her soft skin. “What time did you get back?”

She seemed to glow in the aftermath of his touch, her digits slowly wrapping around his as she recovered from her embarrassment. “In the afternoon. Didn’t you get my text?” She frowned.

“Not yet.” He said, having last checked his phone just before the short drive home.

“Oh.” Ara murmured. “I sent it before I set off. Maybe it’s stuck in the…whatdoyoucallit?”

“Ethos?” He suggested.

She let out a laugh, her fingers stroking his as she shook her head. “Ether.” She corrected.

His mouth twisted in a smirk at his simple mistake. “I’m not sure texts can get stuck in the ether.” He shrugged. “It’s not got a net.”

Playfully, she gently hit his upper arm. “You know what I mean.” A giggle escaped her lips. “Maybe it’s delayed because of the phone services abroad.”

He internally groaned. “You should have waited until you got back. It will cost you a fortune.”

She met his gaze, eyes sparkling. “We’re going to debut next month, so I’m hoping I’ll see a proper paycheck soon.”

“I wouldn’t hold your breath.” He sighed discouragingly. “It took us years to make any money.” 

“I’m sure I can at least pay off my phone bill…” She reasoned gently before a hushed, but comfortable silence fell between them. They naturally moved down the bed, huddling closely together as they shuffled against the duvet to get comfortable on their sides. His arm glided across her waist, feeling the gentle curve of her hips beneath her dress as they faced each other.

It took a moment to register what she had said, and a timid smile crept onto his lips. “So you’re going to debut?”

She nodded. The change in position felt more personal; more loving, and she lowered her voice to a more intimate tone. “In Japan. They think we’ll be more of a hit over there.”

“You’ll be a hit everywhere.” He flirted, fingertips leaving her hip to roam under the floaty trim of her clothes. “Especially if you wear this dress…”

She slapped his hand with a toothy grin and he pulled away quickly. “Stop playing!” 

With a laugh, he resumed his previous position, holding her waist steady. “Do you like being in Japan?” He murmured. 

She hesitated. “Sort of…I miss home though.” 

He heard the longing in her tone along with something else; something which sounded like regret. “What do you miss the most?” He inquired softly, shuffling closer until he could feel her warm breath against his face.

“The smell of my bedsheets when I’m with you.”

“Mmm.” He mumbled in agreement, letting out the softest moan as he pecked her lips. Her sweet, fruity fragrance seemed to linger in the air, even when she wasn’t there and in the days following her marketing trip, he had hugged the duvet at night, pretending she was with him. “Anything else?” He said hopefully. 

“Homemade kimchi.” 

Her blunt answer made him laugh out loud, and he reluctantly pulled away to prop himself against the headboard, suddenly remembering he had interrupted something when he barged into the room. He glanced at the edge of the quilt as she joined him, her movements a little groggy from her long day at the airport. 

“What are you reading?” He asked, squinting to see the cover which was wedged open on the sheets.

“Poetry.” She followed his gaze and picked up the book, placing it carefully on the bedside table. 

“You like poetry?” He toyed, eyes full of mirth. 

Shrugging, she turned back to him. “I’m trying to write some lyrics. I thought I might get inspired.”

His eyebrow raised teasingly. “So you’re a song writer now?”

“I don’t see why not.” Her voice was a little musical as she resumed her previous volume. “It’s not like I’m ever going to be the lead dancer.”

“I thought you were getting better?” He frowned, sensing the complaint in her tone. 

“I was…” Drifting off, she thought for a moment with furrowed brows. “It’s just more difficult with dyspraxia…I get all flustered and lose my balance…” She explained dejectedly. “I’m taking the lead vocals instead.”

This perked him up. “Are you serious?”

Nodding, she observed his smile and sighed. “I feel bad for the others. They’ve been working so much longer than me. It doesn’t seem fair I get to fasttrack…” The falter in her voice made him realise this had been playing on her mind for a while. 

“I wouldn’t complain…” He said softly, stroking her hand. “You’ll work hard enough in the end, trust me.”

She shrugged. “I guess so…”

Her eyes followed his movement as his hand found hers, a minute of silence stretching between them before he interrupted her thoughts. 

“So the thong that ruined my shirt…” His expression was unreadable as he turned to her. 

“Yeah?” She questioned timidly. 

“Are you wearing it now?” He gently mocked, lifting the hem of her pretty dress before she could protest and taking a peak at the little, frilly triangle of material between her thighs. They were a pale yellow, not red, but he grinned regardless as she tugged the fabric from his grasp and yanked it down.

“Stop!” She squealed, unable to help her giggles as he pulled away with a grumble. “You should get something to eat…” She insisted, calming down and gesturing towards the door. It was getting late and, as predicted, he hadn’t eaten since midday. 

“Okay…okay…I’m going…” He sighed dramatically as he slowly rolled off the bed and got to his feet. “I’ll make you some kimchi. Will that make you happy?” He turned back to look as she picked up her book, finding her place among the aged and slightly bent pages. 

Her lips turned up as she drew her gaze from the hardback. “The happiest.”


End file.
